


you're something out of a dream (and i like it, though i fight it)

by steambend



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, S3 team - no Jack, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 08:16:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20579363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steambend/pseuds/steambend
Summary: Riley Davis was the best hacker in Los Angeles history. It was no wonder she was hired by a prolific criminal whose sole goal was to obliterate Angus MacGyver for all that he's worth. It was just a damn shame she'd never worked in the field before (and it's a damn shame MacGyver turned out to be so damn charming).





	you're something out of a dream (and i like it, though i fight it)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, this is my first ever fic. Ever. So I'm sorry if it's trash, but honestly, the MacRiley fandom deserves content because it has nowhere near enough.
> 
> Enjoy!

Riley Davis could tap into any government agency’s meeting like she could tie her shoelaces. Seared into her long-term memory, it was painfully easy. She could do it in her sleep. And it was for that reason that she was the most sought-after hacker in Los Angeles history. Not just anyone could hack into the NSA. Twice.

But Riley had scored the jackpot this time. She knew she was good – the best, but she didn’t realise she was worth $200 million.

The man who had contacted her was not eager to give up any more information than was necessary. She was suspicious of how he got the message to her kitchen counter. There was no sign of him in any of her hidden cameras. All that could be found was a corkscrew duct taped to a pair of hand pruners.

But the gig was solid, she’d been paid in advance, and it was nothing she couldn’t handle. For a confidential operation, it was effortless to hack into the Phoenix Foundation.

Riley puffed out a chuckle as she adjusted her headphones, prepared to listen in. Now all she needed to do was wait for them to cough up the needed intel.

At first all she could hear was easy banter between a group of colleagues.

“Do you think Matty knows I stole – _borrowed_ – her paperclip? I mean, like, it was necessary. I was desperate, and the deep cover team was breathing down my neck–”

“Bozer, if you talk any faster, you’ll choke on the air you’re breathing.”

“How are you so calm in a situation like this, Desi? My _life_ is on the line!”

“And why is that, Bozer?”

“Matty!”

Riley jumped to attention, recognising the name called. Matilda Webber was the director of Phoenix’s head field operations team. It was time to put her skills to use. She activated her spyware technology so that she could view the same screen as the Phoenix team. She began to record the session.

“Lucky for you, Bozer,” Matty spoke after a beat, “our unit seems to always have an influx of paperclips. You can thank Mac for that.”

Mac. Meaning Angus MacGyver. Riley’s unknown boss had also mentioned him, urging her to be cautious with him if they were to ever cross paths. Apparently, he was a genius or something, though she didn’t know why that was of any importance to her. It’s not like she would ever have an opportunity to cross paths with him. She was a hacker, not a field operative. Nonetheless, she still paid careful attention to whatever he had to say, if only as a contingency of sorts.

“You’re welcome,” sounding a little smug, a new voice spoke. It was the only one who hadn’t yet and so could be none other than MacGyver himself, “what’s the mission today, Matty?”

“We have reason to believe the Pentagon is being targeted. Specifically, by a faction of domestic terrorist group Opus. A computer virus has been detected in Pentagon's archive system. It is unclear exactly how much damage it could do and what information it is targeting. All they know is that critical information is in danger of being leaked.”

“What do you want us to do?” the woman, Desi, interrupted, “We’re not hackers, we can’t fix this.”

“No,” Matty responded, “but the Pentagon team has been able to trace the virus. They’ve found a signal in Cleveland, Ohio. We have reason to believe that the virus can only be terminated physically. You need to retrieve the tower it is connected to so that our IT team can shut it down.”

Riley was quick to locate the coordinates of the virus for herself. Sending an encrypted message, the Phoenix’s mission brief was sent to her employer.

Still linked into their system, Riley heard MacGyver speak, “something’s not right. This group created a virus detrimental to the Pentagon. How could they make as stupid a mistake as forgetting to erase their trail?”

Riley had thought the same thing. Interest piqued, she delayed cutting off from listening in.

She could sense a hesitancy before Matty replied with, “it does seem off. But we already have the go ahead from Oversight. You guys will just have to be extra careful, and by no means let that virus fall into the hands of a third party. Got it?”

A brow raised, Riley muttered to herself, “seems like Matty knows something she can’t tell the team.”

She was itching to do a bit of extra digging but was distracted her employer’s response. She clicked over to the encrypted channel she was contacting them from.

_>I’m sending you a car_

_>Retrieve the virus, break down its firewalls and then send its contents to me_

_>Under no circumstances can you let this virus fall into the hands of Phoenix_

Riley furrowed her brow before responding.

_I’m a hacker, not a field operative<_

_I’ve fulfilled my end of the bargain, get someone else to do it<_

_>I’ve paid you generously for this job_

_>You’ll do as I say, or you’ll live to regret it_

Riley could only stare at her screen. She didn’t like where this job was taking her, but how could she back out of it now? They were right, she had already accepted her fee. Backing out of the deal now would either get her blacklisted or get her killed.

This wasn’t how this job was supposed to go. She just needed quick cash and then she was going to be done for good. She’d promised her mom she’d be done for good. Of course it wouldn't be that simple. She should have known that by how much they'd paid her. How could she have been so stupid?

But she had no choice now. Sighing, she agreed to the deal, as if she could deny it.

_Fine<_

And with that she shut down the channel. She couldn’t help thinking about MacGyver and Webber’s conversation. The tracking down of the virus really did seem too easy. It was a trap, anyone could tell. On top of that, she wasn’t trained for this kind of thing. All she knew were computers and hacking. She didn’t consider herself particularly stealthy. Yet, this damn employer expected her to outsmart a terrorist group _and_ the government.

Her mouth went dry with doubt. Maybe she really would run into the notorious MacGyver after all.

She hoped not.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my socials if you're so inclined:
> 
> \- twitter @thorsthirl  
\- tumblr @steambend


End file.
